The Story
by Shimmer329
Summary: She's only seen him in pictures, but Bella can't stop thinking about her roommate Alice's brother, Edward Cullen. The only problem is, he's the last thing she needs to distract her from all that's going on in her life. Or perhaps he's just what she needs.
1. Realizations

**A/N: So, I usually kind of feel awkward writing author's notes because I know you all just want to see whether the story is any good or not and then move on with your lives ;) But anway, its my first twific. I've been wanting to write one for a really long time after reading so many amazing Twilight fanfics but I just wanted to find the right storyline. So please feel free to review like crazy (although you can only review once per chapter so...make it a good one!) **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the wonderful things in Twilight. I just play around with the characters. **

"_College, medical school, internship, residency, and then you become a doctor and have a secure job and future. That's how it should be Bella. I'm telling you, that's what you've got to do. I don't want you to live your life struggling because you can't find what you want. You've got the grades, the brains, and you're good at taking care of people. It's the perfect job for you."_

_"Dad, just because I don't know what I want to do with my life yet doesn't mean that you have to drill me into being a doctor. What do you even know about being a doctor anyway?! Exactly, you don't! You're just the Chief of Police of stupid Forks!" This is a conversation that's taken place one too many times. I'm tired. Mentally, emotionally, physically, I can't take this anymore. But what am I suppose to do? _

_"Bella, you don't get it. You just don't know how miserable life is. The least you could have is a stable, secure, highly respected job and become someone." _

_I freeze. His words ring in my head like a siren. _You just don't know how miserable life is._ Did he just seriously tell me that I don't know how miserable life is? That hit me hard and square. I, Isabella Marie Swan, don't know the misery of life? That's a bit ironic considering misery IS my life. And is being myself not enough? Am I not someone already? _

_Beep! Beep!_ I frantically look around my surrounding and my eyes soon focus on the crazy mess of papers and opened textbooks that sit on my desk. _8:00 am. Shit, I fell asleep._ The joys of being a pre-med student. I look towards the bed to check if my roommate Alice had come in some time during the night at all but see the empty bunk bed. _Of course she's not here you dumbass. Why would she come back to a tiny old room with a crazy stressed roommate when she has a boyfriend with an apartment? _

I sigh as I get up from my chair and stop midway when I realize how stiff my body is from sleeping while sitting and slouched over a desk. _Ugh I could so use a massage right now._ That should be the least of my worries. I have a shitload of exams coming up and no time for any leisure activities. _Psh, like I have the money._

My head jerks up to the sound of the door opening and I spot a pixie like stature slipping through with the door even barely open. "Hey you're awake!" she smiled brightly. Oh Alice, I could never understand how anyone can have that much energy at any given time of the day.

I smile back, "Yeah, I kinda fell asleep while studying. Which by the way, is not the best idea, my whole entire body is aching. God I don't even have time to sleep, now I'm gonna have to spend the rest of the morning studying everything I should have been studying while I was asleep."

Alice frowns at this, "Bella, you're killing yourself over this. I don't know how or why you're doing this! This is insane, gosh I wish I could help you study or something but I totally suck at anything science or medical related. I leave that part for my dad and my brother." She giggles and tries to give me a sympathetic smile.

Right. Alice comes from a super rich and well respected family. _The Cullen's_. The town of Forks has been talking nonstop about them ever since they moved in. The Cullen's moved in shortly after I departed for my first semester at University of Washington. Carlisle Cullen took the job as Chief Resident of Forks Hospital and his wife Esme gladly supported and followed him. It's truly a wonder why a family like them would move into a town like Forks. I, on the other hand, just wanted to get the hell out of there. Everyone knew everything about every single freaking person in town and it didn't help any that my dad was the Chief of Police. That all just about guarantees no privacy and no life.

Coincidentally, Alice Cullen became my roommate. I'm sure she could have easily afforded an apartment but unfortunately all freshmen are required to dorm. Well, actually, I don't really mind having to stay in a dorm, and it's not like I could afford to keep up with having to pay for an apartment when I can barely keep track of what day it is and cramming as much lectures and books into my head. Having a scholarship does help me out, a lot. But with that comes certain requirements like maintaining good grades and not fucking up whatsoever.

Alice does have a very good point though. Here I am with a full scholarship to a great school and I'm basically set out on a path to kill myself over studying for something that I was never interested in. I took up pre-med courses under my father's restraint and as my last attempt in at least getting a glimpse into the world that I truly aspired, I was going to minor in English Literature. I know, call me crazy. But this is the only way I know how to at least get my dad to compromise and for me to stall some more time before I make out some plan to set out my own life. For some reason, I feel compelled to do what my father has told me to do. Well for one, he's my dad, and although I'm technically an adult, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing with my life and he seizes that opportunity to still control me or "guide" me. And secondly, I'm kinda scared to completely be on my own. Charlie's the only family I really have, and my mom isn't exactly in the picture considering she's on the other side of the country living with her husband Phil. If I decide to go against his wishes and ditch my medical career before it even starts, I better know exactly what I'm going to be doing or else I'm fucked.

"Bella?! Hellooo? Are you okay?" Alice is practically jumping up and down in front of me to get my attention.

I suddenly shake myself out of my daze and nod. "Oh, um… yeah. Sorry I'm a little out of it. I don't know how your dad and brother did it. This has all just been my freshman year and I'm already ready to pass out."

She giggles and plops down onto the bed. "Well my dad is just… my dad. My brother's actually still in med school but don't worry, he goes insane sometimes too. You should meet him some time. Maybe he could help you or something. You guys can talk all sorts of smart stuff that's just way beyond my head. I think I'll stick to fashion and marketing," she smiles brightly and picks up a fashion magazine that she starts flipping through.

I roll my eyes at her but can't help but smile at the bubbly pixie roommate turned friend. I don't know how but we actually get along really well. She definitely pulls me out of my craze and insanity and snaps me back into a world that I can actually relax and enjoy.

"Alice, he's in med school, I highly doubt he has anytime for anything let alone having pity for a freshy in college because she decided to be an idiot and study something that is completely over her head. God what is wrong with me?!"

I cover my face with my hands and collapse onto the chair. Alice looks up from her magazine and grins. "Bella, I don't know what you're doing taking premed courses and letting it take over your life when you know exactly what you want. And it's not becoming a doctor. I know that, you don't even need to say it. Hell I bet everyone in your class knows that. You're an amazing writer, major in journalism or English! Screw that "become someone" shit your dad said, you ARE someone, an absolutely amazing someone. If you do what you're passionate about and you work hard and don't give up, you're gonna get a job somewhere, somehow. I may not know anything about medicine, but if there's one thing that I did learn from my dad and Edward, it's that you can't be a doctor if you don't have the passion for it. Or else it's not worth it and you won't be able to do it, I mean why put yourself through that fucking misery when you're just gonna end up in even more misery?"

I know she's right. It's what everyone that I've talked to has told me. But I just feel so trapped and lost. I wish someone could just tell me that my future is ensured with all things happy. I just need a break, a nice long break away from all this chaos so I can have time to think for myself. Thank goodness finals will be over soon and we all get to head home for summer vacation.

"Hey, I was going to talk to you about this earlier but with finals almost over and basically our freshmen year coming to an end, you have more time to think things over. And also, considering we're heading back to the same town, my mom so wants to have you over for dinner and stuff. She was really upset that you didn't come for Thanksgiving OR spring break. So no excuses this time. She might actually just want to have you at our house for the entire summer if she could or if you wanted. Oh that'd be so much fun! You'd fit right in Bells, my whole family's gonna be there for the summer but we have plenty of room. Or we could just have slumber parties every night in my room! Ok, you're just going to have to tell Charlie sorry and that you're staying with me. Oh! You can meet Edward then! And Emmett, I told him stories about you and he cracks jokes about you like all the time. Oh yeah, Jasper's coming with us too, I'm really excited. Although he's kind of just like family now." I swear she could've gone all day talking about this. I took the moment of her giggling to stop her.

"Woah there pixie! Slow down. Goodness how do you even talk that fast and that much! And I swear I'm beginning to hear your giggles in my sleep. How 'bout I crash at your place for the first weekend or so before I have to face Charlie. That sound good? We'll have plenty of time to chill and we can have stupid slumber parties like we're some high schoolers again. Okay?"

I nearly fall off my chair as Alice attacks me with a hug and squeals. "I can't wait! I'll call my mom and let her know. But I'm supposed to go meet up with Jasper again for breakfast so I'll see you in a little bit. Or do you want to come grab something to eat with us?"

I laugh, "Yeah right, like I'm gonna be able to keep my food down while you two are eating each other's faces off. I think I'll pass." I wink and tell her to go. She quickly changes her clothes and runs out the door.

"Later Bella! Just remember, one more week and you're going home with me!"

Just one more week. One more week of hell and then I'm free. God I can't wait. I look at the wall next to the door as Alice closes it shut behind her as she leaves. It's full of pictures that Alice decided to hang up. My eyes skim over them and land on the one of Alice and her family. _Picture perfect._ I stand up and walk towards the wall of pictures to take a closer look. Everyone in her family is just absolutely gorgeous, sparkling with good looks and charm. You can tell just by looking at the picture. But something catches my attention. A beautiful set of tangled, golden brunette hair draws my eyes. I look closely and see a stunning man staring back at me in the picture. _Edward Cullen._ Those two words need no description. In fact, there aren't words to describe how incredibly good looking this sex god like creature is. Ever since Alice hung up those pictures, I couldn't stop staring at the one of Edward. He was just… irresistible to look at, almost too good looking to be a real person. Good looking AND smart. He's halfway through medical school for Christ's sake and he's only 23!

_Snap out of it Bella! _Okay I need to get myself together. School may be over in a week but I still have a ton of studying to do. Just… god that picture! Alright, I need to get myself to a library. Somewhere where my attention span can last for more than five seconds! I gather my things into my bag and head out the door. _Just one more week. Just one more week. Just one more week._

**A/N (cont.) I have to say, I don't know what your reactions are yet but it was really fun writing this. So I'm hoping this story gets a warm reception, but if this isn't your thing it's totally cool. However, I think I may be interested in looking for a Beta so if anyone would be kind enough to offer to beta for me, please let me know about your experience and skills, perhaps send me a link to your own fanfic. I'd greatly appreciate it! As much as I'm writing to have people read and enjoy, I also do want to expand my abilities as a writer. Alright I'll shut up now and get started on the second chapter, so review and come back for more! =) **


	2. Greetings

Sure enough, the week did go by. And most importantly, I survived. I need this break more than ever and maybe spending some time with Alice and her family will get my mind off things.

As if on cue Alice barged into our room and practically burst my ear drums as she screeched in … well I suppose it's excitement, what else? "Bella! Come onnnn, what else could you possibly be doing in this dinky old room? We gotta go, Jasper's got his car and he's got all our stuff loaded."

Oh Jasper, the six-foot-something, charming and suave looking man who Alice had wrapped around her finger. He's truly a nice guy, a bit reserved at times but genuinely caring and understanding and VERY patient. I love Alice but for a man to have to put up with constant chitter chatter and talk of fashion and crazy amount of energy that even I as a woman can barely put up with, I truly give Jasper props for that.

I grabbed my bag and didn't even look back at the room as I walked out the door. "I'm so ready to go home, or your home, just away from here." We both chuckled and shared a look of agreement as we walked towards Jasper's car.

The drive wasn't too bad, a few hours at most. Soon enough we saw the 'Welcome to Forks' sign on the road. I'd called Charlie earlier letting him know I was coming back from school today but spending the weekend at Alice's. He wasn't too pleased with my decision to ditch him on my first day back home to stay over at someone else's house. But really, he wasn't even going to be home that much anyway considering he covers basically every shift during the weekends back at the station ever since I went away for college. I did stop by my house though to drop off some things like the boxes of books and other items that were cramping up my dorm room. All I took was a duffle bag full of some clothes, toiletries, and what not and we all piled back in Jasper's car to head to the Cullen household.

"I hope your dad's okay with me stealing you away the first day back," Alice chimed in as we sat in the car through the ten minute drive that would take us to our destination.

"It's whatever. I mean he's got his shifts to cover so it's not like I would've seen him all that much anyway." Truth be told, I don't think I could handle all that time alone with him, even if wasn't all that much. I got so used to not having to deal with the awkward and irritating conversations that I needed a bit more time to get out of my crazy zone to get used to being around my father again.

"Well good. Because honestly, I think my family is looking forward to your home coming than mine. You'll fit right in and don't worry, we won't ambush you too much. I told my mom that you kind of need your space and all to relax," she winked and turned to gaze at Jasper some more. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile at how in love she was and no doubt about it, Jasper loved her unconditionally as well.

Before I could say anything the car pulled into the driveway of some great, white mansion. "Jesus! Alice this house is huge!"

"Yeah well I only like it 'cause of all the great big closet space it gives me. But mi madre does certainly have a taste for things on a more grandeur scale. But you're gonna love it!" The pixie took a grasp on my wrist and skipped over to the front door while I tried not to stumble over my own feet and keep up with her pace. I could've sworn I heard Jasper chuckle as he walked behind us.

The door opened before we even bothered to knock to show a beautiful woman in a ruby colored wrap dress and a stunningly handsome man in a shirt with rolled up sleeves and dress pants. Well the Cullen's do certainly have a taste for fashion, no question about that. "My babies!" I was quickly engrossed in a hug with Alice and who I assumed was Esme from what I've seen in pictures but really, the pictures couldn't compare to the true beauty of the people standing before me.

I managed to mumble out a greeting while being sandwiched between two people, "Um hi, I'm Bella."

"Sweetheart I think you should let the girls breathe a little. We can all hug it out a bit later." The stunningly handsome man spoke with such grace and his laugh was just as dazzling. "Hello Bella, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Carlisle, Alice's father. But you probably already knew that." Uh no, he looks like he could be her brother! He smiled and I went weak at the knees. These Cullen's and their charms could do some serious damage to a clumsy, reckless girl like me.

"Hi mom! Hi dad! Oh I've missed you guys so much. You don't understand how good it feels to be home, finally. Where's Emmet?! And Edward?! I'm sure Jasper could use some more testosterone around him considering he spent all morning with us girls." I swear this girl could talk forever.

Jasper gave a sheepish smile. "Hello Carlisle, Esme. I'm fine really, Alice has just been talking non-stop about being home for… well a while now," he laughed.

"God damn, is that a pixie I hear? Oh hey this must be the invisible best friend that I've been hearing about but never showed up! Yo Jasper what up man?!" Holy monster, I think I just saw a giant white bear. This must be Emmet, the tall, buff, dark haired beauty who's already started to crack jokes about me.

We all stepped into the house only to be engulfed into hug, only this time it was much more breath restraining considering the size of Emmet's arms. "It's good to see you knuckleheads!"

"Emmet put us down!" Alice struggled to get out of Emmet's arms but all you could see were tiny arms and legs flailing around. I on the other hand was still in shock at the size and beauty of this man. I wasn't aware that I was lifted about two feet of the ground.

We were surrounded by a circle of laughter until an unfamiliar voice chimed in. "Alright pixie, we all know you can't get out of that bear hug to save your life. Come on." And all of the sudden we were both swooped out of Emmet's grasp and settled back on the ground. Of course I, being the uncontrollably clumsy self, couldn't gain balance for the life of me and stumbled over, bumping into someone.

_Shit._

"Woah there, you alright? Emmet tends to enjoy crushing the air out of everyone," he chuckled.

I'm not sure how stupid I must've looked at that moment. But I'm pretty darn sure I looked flushed as I felt my cheeks warming up and I was still at a loss for words. This had to be Edward Cullen. Drop dead gorgeous. A magnificent creature almost too good looking to look at. God, even his scent was unbelievably luring and sweet yet refreshing and cool.

"Um, ye…yeah. I'm fine I just really have no balance, at all." Well at least I managed to mumble out a few words. I caught his eyes for a second and perhaps a second too long but strangely I felt an electrical sensation pervade through my body. I quickly looked away and bit my lower lip as I always do when I'm not sure what to do.

Awkward silence…

"Well! Bella this is Edward, the one I've been telling you about annnnd the one who shall save you from your life worries. I hope you two spend a good amount of time together, I think it'll be good for the both of you." Damn pixie. She giggled and suddenly pulled Jasper along with her as she skipped on over to the stairs and headed to her room I supposed.

Someone cleared their throat and I cringed, too afraid to look up at anyone for the life of me. If I wasn't blushing already, I'm sure that my face is beet red by now.

"That was strange… but anyway. I'm sure Eddie boy here won't mind some female company. After all he hasn't been laid in- OW!" I jumped at the sound of a loud smack against Emmet's big arms.

"Emmet Cullen you stop that right now! That is no way to behave especially when we haven't even had Bella for mere ten minutes in this house." Esme scolded Emmet for his but even then she seemed to be radiating with grace. I couldn't help the smile that sheepishly found its way onto my face. "Bella honey I'm sure you must be tired from the trip, why don't you go upstairs and rest for a bit. I'll show you to your-" _Ding!_ "Oh wait a minute, that must be the cookies! Emmet show Bella the guest room upstairs while I take out the cookies will you?"

"Sorry mom, no can do. I gotta go pick up Rosie from her house and she'll bite my head off if I'm a second late. So I'm out, peace!" And with that, the oldest Cullen sprinted out the door.

Carlisle simply shook his head and offered me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Bella, our kids usually aren't…" _Sigh_. "Oh, what am I saying? They're like this all the time, it drives me insane sometimes but it's really not that bad I promise. Anyway, Edward will show you the room, I hope everything is in place for you."

"Oh, yes, yes. Edward sweetheart go show Bella her room. Sorry kids I gotta get to the oven before the cookies burn!" Esme winked at us and scooted on over to the kitchen while Carlisle followed.

And then there were two. Two strangers. Oh god what am I suppose to do now?

"So… shall we head upstairs then?" Edward showed his crooked smile looking at me with smoldering eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I should get settled in and maybe take a little nap. I'm kind of," _yawn_ "…tired." We both chuckled at the timing of my yawn. He pointed to the grand staircase to the right and took my bag as he started for the stairs ahead of me.

"Oh you don't have to carry that-" I stopped as he turned to face me from the staircase. I think I just forgot how to breathe.

"Bella is it?" he smiled again, "Come on, don't worry about it. Let's get to your room." _Woah say what?_

And with that I shut my mouth and followed him up the stairs and down the hallway to the left. He opened the door to reveal a beautifully decorated room with a gigantic, fluffy bed near by the window. I was really tempted to run over and plop on the bed like in movies. But I had to refrain myself as I felt a certain pair of green eyes hovering over me.

"Wow, this is room is amazing." The minute you stepped into the room there was the presence of elegance with a touch of modern. The room was black and white color schemed, the walls white with black intricate designs bordering them along the top. To the left was a vintage looking white vanity and little guest toiletries on top. Right by the window was a small, black round table with a matching chair. And of course the "to die for" bed with black and white satin sheets. Right above the bed hung an interesting and luring painting of a crescent moon.

"My mother likes to decorate as you can see. I suppose it's where Alice gets it from. Although, no one in the world can match her enthusiasm for… well everything I suppose." Oh god, he flashed another one of his irresistible smiles.

"That's Alice for ya." I smiled sheepishly and surveyed the room once more before heading over to the bed and sitting down. I tested the mattress by bouncing on it a couple times. Maybe it looked a bit ridiculous considering I got a funny look from the bronze-haired beauty across the room. He looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh but that didn't last for long considering he started shaking his head at me and chuckling once again.

"How's the mattress? You know what you should've done if you really wanted to test it out is run over and plop on top of it like… oh I dunno in movies?" he joked but my eyes widened at how he was able to say something I had just thought of only moments ago. If I didn't know any better I'd say he read my mind.

"Right, and make an even bigger fool out of myself? I don't think so." I cringed. My tendency to trip, fall, slip, stumble, and whatever else comes along with my clumsy disorder has made me more self conscious then I already am.

"Hmm, that bad huh?" he leaned against the door frame crossing his arms and staring at me inquisitively. I tried to keep eye contact with him while this… sort of conversation was going on but I almost felt too ashamed to look at his immaculate beauty as I suddenly felt less than ordinary. And the distance didn't help ease any tension, or maybe it did. But he continued to stay across the room from me, almost like he was surveying me from the outside but unsure whether he could handle coming in.

"Yeah I guess. It's probably good you're staying a good distance away from me, I tend to be accident prone." I offered a weak smile, but I guess it wasn't too convincingly considering his face suddenly seemed stern and worried as his eyebrows scrunched together and he stared ever so blatantly at me. The look on his face lasted for mere seconds as it relaxed back to its serene beauty. But the image did not falter from my mind, the look was so intense, almost frightening as I lost myself being lured into a trance. I had to shake myself out of the thought realizing how odd I must of looked just staring at… OH GOD was I staring at him that entire time?! The quick look of panic on my face must have caught his attention as he cleared his throat.

"Well I'll just put your bag right…" he looked around searching for a convenient place to put my bag down and settled for my bedside because… "here. That way you have less of a chance hurting yourself in anyway while trying to reach your bag. Try not to fall of the bed while you sleep." With that, he winked and flashed another one of his infamous smiles as he walked to the door and shut it behind him gently after retreating to the hallway.

_Oh God._ _What the hell just happened? What am I getting myself into? NOTHING. Absolutely nothing. That's right, nothing happened… I'm just getting myself worked up over nothing. STOP SAYING NOTHING!_ Okay I'm having a inward argument with myself.

Regardless, I couldn't stop thinking about the man that was in this room just moments ago. And I completely lost all train of thoughts I had previous to this incident. Can you even call it an incident? Oh Alice, you pixie! What are you planning up your sleeve?!

At some point during my inward bickering session, I drifted off to sleep thinking of Edward once again. Alice's pictures of him couldn't even compare to his actual presence. For once, I let myself relax and rest, not having the need to get up for any reason. I felt comfort and relief for some unknown reason. If only I could feel this way forever…

**A/N: Thank you to those who took the time to read this story. It means a lot, regardless of how many readers or reviewers. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, I really took my time to make sure it was written out the way I wanted it to. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Walking In

**A/N: Hey I'm back! Ok this took longer than expected but it's here. A little fun shall I say? Enjoy & review please. =)**

* * *

_Sweet. Breezy. Cool. Refreshing. _Mmmm. If that scent could kill…

Almost immediately I felt the corners of my lips curl up and _mmm_… Oh my god did I just moan?!

"Jeez Bella what are you dreaming about?"

"Ahhh!" I jerked up and off the bed practically landing on my ass. "Alice! What are you doing in here?!"

The room filled with her wind chime laughter as she bounced off the bed and pulled me off the ground. I swear she didn't even leave a mark on the bed, the mattress didn't even sink in. "Well considering it is my house and you've been asleep for like three hours, I thought I'd come wake you up in time for dinner since its long past lunch hour." As if on cue my stomach started growling.

"I totally conked out didn't I? I guess I was pretty tired, but I have to say that's gotta be the best sleep I've had in like… months." _Yawn._ I stretched my arms out and tried to shake myself out of sleep.

"Look who's up! Sleeping beauty!" A loud, booming voice entered the room and I jumped.

I turned towards the door to see Emmett the giant bear standing in the doorway.

"_Hmm, that bad huh?" he leaned against the door frame crossing his arms and staring at me inquisitively._

Woah. Flashback. Oh hell, that image of the golden brunette hair tussled on top of that gorgeous face was enough to make me moan again. I bit my lip in an attempt to stop at unwanted noise coming out of my mouth.

"Dude, Alice, is she okay?"

"Bella?..." I snapped myself out of any further sexual provoking thoughts.

"Huh? Wha-I-Um… I'm gonna freshen up, take a shower, get ready for dinner. The bathroom's across the hallway right?" I didn't even wait for a reply as I grabbed some clothes and headed out of the room and into the bathroom, closing the door quickly and leaning up against it as I tried to calm myself down. My god, what am I doing?! I started rampantly taking off my clothes and hopping into the shower hoping that maybe a hot, soothing shower will clean out my mind.

I'm not sure how long I was in there but I decided to get out finally before I turned into a prune. I stepped out of the shower grabbing for the towel and suddenly my worst nightmare played out right before me within seconds. I heard a voice approaching… towards the bathroom… oh my god I hope I locked the door. I locked the door didn't I?! What kind of an idiot doesn't lock the door when you're naked in a room!

"God damn Emmett can't you just go downstairs and check the laundry room for more towels. Whatever, there's some extra towels in the guest bathroom I'll just grab som-" Edward's dazzling green eyes practically bulged out of their sockets as he was completely stunned. As was I!

I was too shocked to initially process what exactly was happening but then I saw the reflection in the mirror and quickly realized I was standing naked infront of Edward. My voice finally found its way back, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I fumbled for the towel on the rack but soon realized Edward had his hand on it. _Wonderful_. I'm pretty sure at that point I was glowing beet red. Needing to take cover I clumsily stumbled back into the shower behind the curtains.

"Oh fuck!" he darted out the door slamming it behind him. At this point, nothing could be worse. I never wanted to step out of this shower again, I couldn't! I was practically hyperventilating when I heard the booming laughter that could only belong to Emmett.

"Dude you totally walked in on Bella taking a shower! You see her naked? Damn I bet that must've been some sight eh Eddie boy?" he chuckled.

"You shithead! You knew she was in there?! Why the hell didn't you tell me!" Edward seemed beyond flustered.

"Well you walked in before I could say anything. Duh." I think I might have just stormed out there and beat up Emmett myself… had he not been the size of a polar bear.

"Dude you know how embarrassing that is?!" _Yeah, I know how embarrassing it is, enough that I'm never leaving this bathroom ever again. _

"I'mmmm just gonna go get a towel elsewhere in the house… later Ed."

There was a moment of silence for a while. Perhaps they'd cleared out? Oh god, I need to get out of here, out of this house, awayyyyy from Edward! I've never felt so exposed in my life for god's sake! I mean… I'm a… you know… that "v" word…a… alright, alright I'm a virgin!

Ohdearjesusgod why am I always stuck in these situations. No! I don't mean being naked in front of people… just I'm always in the worst possible situations.

_Knock. Knock. _"Bella?" Oh. My. God. "Bella? I… I'm really sorry I walked in on you, I promise I didn't see a thing… well… I mean… I promise to erase the image from my mind. I won't mention it, ever, seriously. Um, Bella?" his sweet voice called out to me. And I'm still standing here, naked.

Am I supposed to say something? "Uh… it- it's fine Edward… just… I'm gonna get dressed so…" How the hell are my cheeks blushing when no one's even watching?

"Oh, right. Yeah. I'll leave you to it then," he cleared his throat and I heard his footsteps head down the hallway and a door close.

A sigh of relief came over me and I tried to calm myself down. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off then finally put some clothes on.

As I stepped out of the bathroom in what seemed like hours, I heard the distinct squeal that I hear almost every night and day, Alice. "Oh my god Bella! Emmett told me what happened," I could tell she was trying to hold back a blast of pixie laughter. And then she couldn't hold it any longer so she started giggling like crazy. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry but that's just too funny. Edward's such a prude sometimes. Though I'm sure you gave him something to think about while he-"

I interrupted before she could go any further, "Alright Alice! Just forget it ever happened. Or, maybe I should be telling myself that. Anyway, can we just… like go help Esme with dinner or something?" I fidgeted with the tips of my hair.

"No need. Everything's all ready, I was just coming to get you and Edward. EDWARD!" I quickly placed a hand over her mouth muffling her voice.

"Alice! Wait till I get downstairs and then you can call him." I hurriedly went down the stairs and slipped into the kitchen hoping I could avoid any possible eye contact with Edward and remain within 10 feet away from him at all times.

I turned the corner and ran into a stunningly gorgeous blonde who gave me a glare. Kind of rude. "You must be Bella. I'm Rose."

"Hi nice to mee-" before I could finish my sentence she walked off. Okay then, not a little Miss Sunshine but I'll take it… what else am I suppose to do?

"Bella dear! Come sit, did Alice call down Edward yet?" Esme pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit.

"Oh, um, yeah. They should be down soon." I fidgeted with my hands and bit my lip out of nervousness. Maybe Edward will skip dinner…

"Well that's good. I made Edward's favorite meal today so I'm sure he'll be bolting down the stairs," _GREAT_ "Speaking of the devil."

The sweet breezy, refreshing aroma. It could only be him.

"Hmm my favorite meal. Mushroom ravioli. Thanks mom," he walked over and kissed Esme on the cheek.

"Yo mom, why does Edward get his favorite meal? What about me? I'm your favorite son after all." Emmett whined. Rose simply rolled her eyes. Why am I not surprised…

Esme shook her head but still smiled, "Emmett I could your favorite meal yesterday. Pot roast, remember? And you gulfed it all down, does it not ring a bell?"

Everything laughed as Emmett simply scratched his head. "Well yeah but… okay fine."

Edward chuckled and slapped Emmett on the back of his head, "You're such a pig," he turned towards the table and stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes caught mine.

Weird, tingly sensation running throughout my body. Can't tear my eyes off him for the life of me. Definitely feeling the heat on my cheeks already.

He offered an apologetic smile and walked over to the table. I assumed he was going to sit down but what I didn't know was that he was going to sit next to _me_. Oh god. "You took my seat so I'm just gonna have to settle for the one next to you."

Way to steal his seat Bella, then you could've avoided all this awkwardness. "Oh, sorry. Um… did you want this seat?" You should've just kept your mouth shut Bella. GOD.

"No, no. I'm just teasing," he winked. How does he do that? Act so calmly when things so obviously weren't… calm. Well not for me at least, I mean this man had seen my naked all but a mere 10 minutes ago.

I bit my lip and turned my head toward the stoves where Carlisle was helping Esme place the raviolis onto the plates. What a lovely sight.

Alice suddenly decided to pop out of nowhere yet again. "Well I guess things must be okay between you two. Man, I give you props for that. Moving a little too fast don't you think big brother?" Edward shook his head a took a sip of his water. "I mean hot damn Edward, even Jasper didn't see me naked that fast." Well that did the trick. Edward choked on his water and splattered it all over himself and some on me. "Oops, you should wipe that off," Alice giggled and sat down opposite me as Jasper soon appeared and sat down next to her.

"You okay there Edward?" Jasper looked at Edward with a questioning look and I think I heard a hidden laughter behind his words.

"Uh, no. Alice just doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut," he looked around I guess for napkins which were conveniently placed next to me. I quickly grabbed some and handed some to him, but of course me being me, dropped some on the floor between me and Edward. As I reached down to pick up the napkins, Edward had apparently done the same except about a nanosecond after me. So it left us in a sort of awkward position with him hovering over me. And oh so conveniently my shirt rode up revealing my back and I hoped to god my underwear wasn't showing. I think I squealed a little when I felt contact with his hand on my bare back. It felt like I was paralyzed, unable to move under his touch. And his hands were so soft and …

"What the hell are you two doing?" Emmett asked. I think I even heard Rose stifle her laughter from next to him.

Both Edward and I jolted up causing us to bump our heads and well… that just wasn't so pleasant. "Ow."

"Ow," he grumbled.

I was positively sure that by now my entire face was probably beet red. I rubbed the back of my head while Edward rubbed his forehead. We both looked up at each other and started laughing nervously.

"Pssst. What's going on with those two?" I could see from the corner of my eyes as Rose and Emmett sat down the table, well more like Rose sitting on Emmett's lap, Emmett whispered to Jasper.

I shook myself out of the daze from looking into Edward's eyes and cleared throat, fumbling with the edge of the table cloth.

Esme and Carlisle both appeared with plates in each hand setting them on the table. It looked delicious. "Dinner is served." Finally, something to get my head out of the gutter.

"Edward hand Bella this plate will you honey," Esme gave Edward a plate and he cautiously placed it in front of me.

"You're gonna want seconds after that," he smiled.

Oh hell this is going be a long night.


	4. Replay

**A/N: I'm not feeling too great but I spent the entire night writing this. I don't understand why I can only write late during the night into the early morning. Hmm, thanks to those who reviewed. Please continue with the reviewing, it certainly makes my day brighter. Hope you have fun with this chapter lol.**

**Oh and I don't own Twilight. Sigh. But I have fallen in love with its characters =)**

* * *

Dinner turned out quite nice actually. Aside from the awkward glances I shared with Edward every now and then which led to Alice and Jasper sharing some suspicious eye-locking which then led to Rose and- well actually Emmett was too busy stuffing his face while Rose just called him a pig, but it was playful.

Everyone started clearing the table once dinner was done and I felt impelled to help clean as well until Esme stopped me, demanding that I go sit in the living room and wait for dessert. I really didn't like being given the special treatment, I felt oddly out of place already, I just wanted to do something that would make me feel more… at ease. And if that meant doing dishes well then, hey hand over the dirty dishes.

But well me being me, I listened to Esme as this was her house and I hesitantly headed over to the living room while Alice yelled that she'd be there in a minute. It was so perfectly decorated that I didn't want to touch a thing, yet it all looked so comfortable and lived in. Hence, "the living room." I took a seat on one side of the baby blanket-soft, chocolate brown couch and immediately sank in, leaning my head back and rubbing my overly stuffed stomach until I jumped at the vibration coming from the front pocket of my jeans.

_Charlie_.

I sighed, having expected the call yet not making the process of picking up the phone any easier.

"Hello?" I answered trying to sound _somewhat_ cheerful.

"Bella, it's your father. When are you coming home?" always with the demanding voice.

"Dad I told you I'm spending the weekend at Alice's. Remember?" Just as I was rolling my eyes Alice walked in the room with Jasper in tow. She raised her eyebrows at me whispering if it was Charlie on the phone to which I simply nodded. "I'll be back Monday afternoon, you come home late all weekend anyway."

He mumbled something about what kind of a daughter doesn't come see her parent first but I just took a deep breath and pretended I didn't hear anything. But if I was being honest, there was a slight tug at my heart from his words. "Well you shouldn't leave the house unattended with all your stuff here now. How's school?"

I really didn't want to have a conversation about school with him right now. That's all we ever talked about. School this and school that. Your future this and your future that. I ran my fingers through my slightly damp hair and twirled it around, though all I wanted to do was yank all my hair out at this moment. "School's great dad…" I said in a monotone voice, "Oh I just love dissecting fetal pigs and dead rats." I immediately felt nauseous at the thought of having to do such things. I tried to take deep breaths and calm my stomach. Alice who was situated next to me with Jasper now in the bathroom rubbed my thigh and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Well you know, that's good, everyone's gotta do it at one point or another." I huffed and instantly regretted as my stomach jumped and I felt even more queasy.

"Dad I'm gonna go, we're about to have dessert. Be safe. I'll call you later," I couldn't help but feel guilty despite how much I dreaded these kinds of conversations with him. I still felt somewhat responsible for taking care of him in some way or form after all my years spent with him in that house cooking dinner and cleaning all while balancing my studying.

"Ok well then… you know I'm always careful. Oh and Sue wants to see you soon too, she'll probably be over Monday so… uh yeah. Later kiddo," his voice was less audible towards the end but that was that. Hmm… I guess things must be going well for him and Sue. At least one person can still tolerate him… Sigh… I really should stop bashing on my own father. We ended the call at 1 minute and 59 seconds. Pretty good for us I suppose.

Gosh I feel so nauseous all of the sudden. But dinner was good… nothing wrong… maybe it was all that talk of dissecting… oh god stomach churning.

"Bella…? Are you okay? You look a bit pale… paler than you usually are." Alice gave me concerned look.

Just then Jasper walked in and plopped down next to Alice making us all bounce which didn't really help my stomach situation. "Um Bella you okay there? You kind of look sick…" Jasper added.

"Um… I think…" I kept swallowing back any inkling to throw up and kept breathing through my nose hoping the wave of nausea would just pass. I really have terrible timing with everything.

Just as I thought I was calming down the rest of the family walked in the room and a wave of sweet aroma struck the room, "Snickerdoodle cookies anyone?" Esme beamed.

"Oh god," I bolted out of the room feeling terribly sorry as I saw Esme's confused look and heard her ask Alice if I didn't like her cookies.

I had my mouth covered and was panicking down the hallway as I realized I didn't know where the washroom was until I bumped into a familiar figure who I couldn't decipher at the time. I looked up and he must've saw my pale/green complexion and he pointed directly toward a door and I immediately opened the door and heaved over the toilet. I was so grossed out at what I was coughing up and I tried to keep my hair out of my face which wasn't working out so well when I was barely able to hover over the toilet without holding onto it.

That's when I felt it. Two very gentle and cool hands brushing the hair out of my face and holding it back, and soon a hand rubbing up and down my back. "Maybe dinner wasn't so good huh?" I froze at the recognition of the deep, soothing, velvety voice.

I cringed, embarrassed out of my mind yet when I tried to stand up after flushing the toilet I nearly fell backwards on him. "Woah, did you happen to sip my wine or something during dinner? You don't look like the type that can handle alcohol very well."

Oh god. Please shut up. For my sake. I'm dying enough with him already seeing me throw up my guts and now he's trying to joke with me?

Esme and Alice both appeared at the bathroom door with a worried look on their faces which soon turned into looks of curiosity as they notice that Edward was holding my hair back and continuously rubbing my back.

"Bella sweetheart are you okay? I told Carlisle to bring you some medicine, maybe dinner didn't settle too well in your stomach?" Esme asked with a guilty look on her face probably thinking her cooking was the fault.

I quickly replied, "No, no Esme dinner was perfectly fine. I was just thinking about the wrong things to think about right after eating." The three of them all raised their eyebrows and I realized then that my words didn't quite come out the right way. "Oh god, that's not what I meant, it was just-" My hands instinctively went to my hair as I was used to fumbling with it if I got nervous. I hadn't realized Edward was still holding onto it AND still rubbing my back, which felt rather nice… stop it Bella! My hands brushed his hand and I immediately pulled away as he gently let go of my hair and stopped rubbing my back.

He stepped out of the bathroom and nodded towards me, "I'll go get the Pepto- bismol from dad."

Alice walked over to the sink and filled a dispensable cup with water, handing it to me afterwards. "Here Bella, rinse your mouth. Was it dissecting the pigs and rats thing?" My hand shot up signaling her to stop right there before I went through another round of heaving.

I took the cup from her and rinsed my mouth. The Alice and Esme escorted me to the kitchen where Carlisle and Edward stood by the counter and there was the famous pink bottle waiting for me. I could just hear the annoying commercial song playing in my head.

I shook my head feeling ridiculous that everyone was gathered around me for such a small incident, yet it was overly embarrassing. "Um… thank you. I have really weak stomach, I just didn't know it would act this way tonight. I'm sorry," I shyly mumbled.

They all laughed while Alice just gave me a knowing look that read "You still think you can be a doctor?"

Like he read my mind Edward spoke as I tipped back the measured amount of the pink liquid, "Aren't you a premed student? You know you end up dissecting a whole load of gross animals and things. You sure you're in the right field?" My eyes literally bulged out and both he and Carlisle chuckled and shook their heads.

"Edward don't freak her out like that!" Esme scolded and slapped his arm. Edward pretended like it hurt but couldn't hold back the smile.

"Mom I'm just telling her the truth," he shrugged. Alice just rolled her eyes and took my hand, leading me towards the living room again before I stopped.

"Um… maybe I should just call it a night. I'll probably feel better in the morning so we can do whatever you have planned," I smiled until it struck me that I probably shouldn't have said "whatever you have planned" to Alice.

"Oh you mean like shopping? Cuz that's what I have planned for us," the darn pixie winked.

I groaned earning another round of laughter from everyone in the kitchen. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper all walked into the kitchen as well while Emmett held the tray of cookies in his hands with his mouth stuffed. "Wha oh unny?" he mumbled. We all shook our heads and giggled.

"Dude, do you ever stop eating?" Edward asked.

"Why would I stop? I need to be energized at all times so Rosie can-" Rose pounced on Emmett faster than a cheetah and covered his mouth looking a bit panicked.

"Emmet'sjustapig," she spit out like a fireball.

Both Alice and Edward let out a groan sharing a look of disgust at the mental picture they probably got in their head of their brother and his girlfriend's sexual activeness. Of course I just blushed, my damn virgin mind excited over anything sex.

"I'm gonna head upstairs if you guys don't mind. Sorry for the… well you know…Save me a cookie for tomorrow Emmett will you?" I smiled as Emmett sheepishly pushed one cookie aside from the rest and nodded.

Carlisle wrapped his hand around Esme and she leaned back into him which didn't go unnoticed by anyone and earned an eye roll from each of their children which they simply ignored. "No problem Bella. Oh did you want to take a shower or anything? There should be towels in the bathroom across from your room." Esme asked.

Everyone froze and I felt my face heat up immediately as Edward rubbed his neck and looked a little uncomfortable. Emmett nearly choked on his cookie and Alice started giggling like a maniac. Both Jasper and Rosalie tried coughing back their laughs.

"Did we miss something here?" Carlisle looked around the room sharing a confused look with Esme.

"Edward walked in on Bella nak-" my head whipped around towards Alice while Jasper instantly covered her mouth though a bit too late.

I think I saw Carlisle and Esme's eyes bulge out from the corner of my eye. Oh dear god…

"Ah fuck, dammit Alice!" Edward looked pissed as hell and dashed out of the kitchen.

"Goo-goodnight!" I ran for the stairs miraculously without tripping. Okay maybe I tripped once.

I walked up the stairs as fast as I could and heard a door close down the hall. Must be Edward.

Thank goodness I didn't run into this time.

I made to my room and leaned against the door, sliding down slowly. I banged my head against the door a couple times before dropping my head into my hands. "Dear god…" I still felt flushed and heated. I tried fanning myself and gave up, just plopping down onto the bed.

I took a deep breath and let it out before falling back into the pillows and letting sleep take over me from the exhaustion of the eventful night.

Everything seemed fine and calm until my mind drifted off to that part of the night again. Getting out of a nice, refreshing shower… then the footsteps… and the door flying open and… "AHHHHH" I sat straight up in bed, panting. Then suddenly my door flew open and I was about to let out another scream until the dark figure practically jumped on me causing me to lay back down and covered my mouth as my screams were now muffled.

"SHH! You're gonna wake up the whole damn house!" I think I whimpered not quite awake from my daze yet and then I felt the person stiffen at my noise. "Ar… are you okay?" It definitely wasn't Alice hovering on top of me. Oh god… it… it was _him_. I inwardly let out a squeal and bit my lip a little too hard trying to calm my nerves.

Not able to form words quite yet I think I let out another whimper or some sort of a noise resembling a squeaky mouse. His body stiffened again, no wait I think that was just something poking my stomach- woah… woah there… it couldn't be…? I was still breathing hard and I now felt the hand covering my mouth lifted off me as I gasped for air. I just now realized the weight on top of me and cringed a little. I supposed he too realized he was practically crushing me with his weight as he suddenly got up and I shivered at the loss of body heat. "Sorry 'bout that," he whispered.

I heard the flicker of the lamp switch go on as the room filled with a dim light and I blinked my eyes to adjust to the light. I slowly sat up and standing right in front of me was the half naked body of Edward Cullen. What a gorgeous sight that was. He had nothing but a pair of pajama pants on and his hair was tussled into a mad mess. I looked down at my own attire and noticed that I hadn't changed into my sleepwear yet. No wonder I felt so uncomfortable.

"Jesus, did you dream of the boogie man or something? You screamed worse than Alice." I was definitely out of my daze now. I looked up and felt my mouth gage open slightly at the sight of the mad beauty in front of me.

"Um-I… it was replay of toni-" I stopped myself thinking how awkward it would be bring that incident up again especially in front of Edward. "Not quite…"

"What, were you dissecting dead animals or something? Trigger your weak stomach again?" he smirked. God I hated him for that. Oh but I really couldn't… not with that kind of a look.

I groaned and lied back down, covering my face with my hands. "Please don't remind me."

He chuckled, "Yeah well you should probably change into something more comfortable to sleep in. And try not to dream about," I peaked throw my fingers giving him, "I mean, never mind. I was just gonna get a glass of water, I'll get you one while I'm at it,"

I sat up to protest and tell him that he should just get himself one and go to bed. Please, just leave me here to shrivel up and die of even more humility. Before I could say anything he walked out of the room.

I huffed in disbelief and tried to recount how many times in one day a person could suffer such embarrassing moments in front of someone else. Someone like Edward. I gave up and got up to change. I dug out my cotton sleeping shorts from my bag and I took off my jeans and underwear (I just like sleeping panty-less, sue me), barely aware of what I was doing as I was still dumbfounded by how many more times I was going to embarrass myself during my stay here. I looked down to grab my shorts until I noticed a stain on my top and I inwardly cursed myself for being such a clumsy eater as well. I threw off my top getting pissy at myself and started rambling about how I should pay attention to what I'm doing more. I was searching for a comfy t-shirt I knew I had packed in my bag and unhooked my bra until I heard something drop on the floor from a distance. I looked up gasped, not even able to form an audible scream anymore, and saw Edward frozen by the doorway, his hands holding a nonexistent cup as it fell to the floor splattering water all over the carpet. God dammit who the hell gets water that fast?! The kitchen's all the way downstairs for Christ's sake!

I think I would've dropped dead right there if I could have, or crawled up in a dark hole.

_Not again… _

"Oh my god!" we both yelled simultaneously. I searched frantically for something to cover myself and Edward covered his eyes with one hand and I think he was walk out and close the door but that didn't go quite as smoothly since he couldn't see anything. He ended up bumping into the door frame and hissed out some profane words under his breath while he rubbed his head.

"What the hell is going on?!" someone whispered angrily, their footsteps approaching my room rather quickly. _Alice_.

Both Edward and I looked at each other nervously forgetting my lack of clothing and his throbbing headache for a moment, our eyes about the pop out of their sockets like we'd been caught in the act of some promiscuous scene that we _didn't_ play out at all. I didn't know what else to do so I jumped under my covers and squeezed shut my eyes praying that this was all just a dream.

"You have got to be kidding me. Twice in one night? God and I thought Emmett and Rose were the horndogs," she growled and stomped away as quickly as she got here.

"No! Alice that's not it!" I heard Edward yell in a whisper. I could've cried in disbelief at the current situation but I just threw the covers over my head and screeched into bundle of fabric.

* * *

**REVIEW! =)**


End file.
